


*cockroach dance* i am purposefully ignoring you

by brainrot_supremacy



Series: it's not that big a deal [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "fan" is meant jokingly in that sense, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Aspects of the previous tag, Chatting & Messaging, Digital Artist Jschlatt, Discord - Freeform, Format: Streaming, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Nicely., Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Schlatt and Tubbo are Brothers, Sibling Rivalry, Social Media, Toby Smith | Tubbo Being a Jerk, Traceur Clay | Dream, Twitch - Freeform, Twitter, Video & Computer Games, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, again. nicely, hey yall should check the series details for more info. just saying lmao, i think thats all, ill add more if need be - Freeform, maybe a bit more serious than i intended as i may address some "fan" behavior, not as prominent this time, parent figure lmao, simultaneously both MORE introspective and more social media-y than the last one, social media usage in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrot_supremacy/pseuds/brainrot_supremacy
Summary: It's obvious, some say (in chatrooms or in public online), and other point out the odd "party" mentioned before, and others still mention the leaked (and then promptly deleted) video on Dream's twitter.It's obvious, the masses yell, and they do not stop yelling about it for a long time to come.-dweam- IM SO FUCKING SORRY AHEAD OF TIMEsappynappy- TF DO YOU MEAN *AHEAD OF TIME?????* WHOS THAT DIRECTED ATtub-uhoh- me prollyranboomybeloved- AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELFtub-uhoh- oh you'll see, tall man. you'll see.-(A continuation of my previous fic. You *can* read this as a standalone, I can't control you there, but honestly this might make more sense in context.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Everyone & Everyone, Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: it's not that big a deal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	*cockroach dance* i am purposefully ignoring you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneforOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/gifts), [genderlessmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderlessmess/gifts), [QuincyTeardrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyTeardrop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 5 Times Tubbo and Schlatt gave Hints and the 1 Time They Told Everyone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107045) by [OneforOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/pseuds/OneforOne). 



> we reached 5000 hits on the first part????? HELL YEAH MAN THATS SO COOL WTFFF  
> mmmm  
> um, you'll see i mention stampy and stuff? that me mentioning this fic  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627904?view_full_work=true  
> which i HIGHLY reccomend. its both funny and funny. 11/10
> 
> PSA: im coming up with these twitter names off the tip of my head so i have no clue who they are or what their pages are about  
> anyways, im trying out different formatting, so if you see edits being made then thats what thats all about. me messing with formatting.  
> if theirs anything i can do to make your reading experience easier, in regards to formatting or spacing or readability in general, please let me know in the comments!!! they always put a smile on my face, but seeing how you guys liked the look of the chapter might help me gauge what to do.  
> to those that this is gifted to: hi yall!!!! honest to god every time i see theres a new chapter i drop everything to read it. they're always amazing.  
> anyways, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dweam- ARNT U DRIVINF?????
> 
> tub-uhoh- how about you shut the fuck up before you fall out of and die. even mr. kind in his car cant save your ass. youre gonna be really homeless later tonight fucko
> 
> connorsonic- damn
> 
> ranboomybeloved- didnt know the short man had it in him
> 
> tub-uhoh- if you call me short again youre next. i promise you that
> 
> ranboomybeloved- didnt know the short man had it in him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im back at it again with this fucking au brainrot, and instead of reviewing for my sat and act im doing this. priorities.  
> anywyas, you know the drill. gimmie feedback on this formatt?? let me know if it doesn't work on mobile (if im going with the discord skin i found i dont think it will just a short fyi) or just let me know anything in general.

**we are gaymers (+ a child or three)**

**members-**

_admins- (we are gods)_

phil-man

dweam

will

callahan

sammynook

mani-fol

eretberet

puffy

carl

_members- (you are poor)_

technowo

fundywundy

quackmiester

gogy

sappynappy

bonkponk

alyssa

muffin

skeppy

punz

nikkkki

antfrosty

dabombdotcomb

schlutt

hannahhhhh

slimecicler

connorsonic

_children- (silence)_

tommy

tub-uhoh

purpledshmurpled

ranboomybeloved

* * *

**we are gaymers (+ a child or three)**

**will** \- hey yeah wtf was that 

**fundywundy** \- ^^^^

**dweam** -lalalali cant heaar youuuu

**carl** \- get the fuck back here. answer our questions

**dweam-** uhhhh. kinfdan cant rn sorty

**slimecicler-** and why cant you. what are you speedrunning away from us or something 

**dweam-** somethign like thgat

**purpledshmurpled-** Please type normally.

**tub-uhoh-** why do you type correctly purpled thats weird. all capital n shit

**quackmiester-** _YOU_

**tub-uhoh-** me? 

**quackmiester-** you. explain 

**sammynook-** come back here and explain, tubbo

**tub-uhoh-** no can do i am on a mission

**mani-fol-** what exactly is that mission, tubbo underscore

**tub-uhoh-** to castrate someone

**purpledshmurpled-** And who is that someone, may i ask?

**dweam-** me

**schlutt-** him

**sappynappy-**????????

**dweam-** ARNT U DRIVINF?????

**tub-uhoh-** how about you shut the fuck up before you fall out of and die. even mr. kind in his car cant save your ass. youre gonna be _really_ homeless later tonight fucko

**connorsonic-** damn

**ranboomybeloved-** didnt know the short man had it in him

**tub-uhoh-** if you call me short again youre next. i promise you that

**ranboomybeloved-** didnt know the short man had it in him

**tub-uhoh-** you havent been spared from the hitlist tall man

**technowo-** tell me more about this hitlist

**tub-uhoh-** when i find out youre address youre on it too pigman dont test me

**technowo-** i don't care tell me more

**tub-uhoh-** i have one "clay dream" and one "stampy cat" to find

**dweam-** YOURE FOLLOWING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT 

**tub-uhoh-** yeah well this is punishment

**quackmiester-** can someone PLEASE explain whats going on here

**phil-man-** stampy???? whahuh????? 

**schlutt-** dont act incompetent i know you could quite literally take over the world if you so desired

**phil-man-** _how did stampycat get roped into this though_

**schlutt-** _motherfucker you have a camera in my goddamn kitchen dont ask me shit_

**eretberet-** you need to explain that one

**dweam-** _PLEASDE FOCUS ON DRIBINF RN UR SWERBING SO HARD_

* * *

**nada** _| @akechienjoyer_

hey yeah im not in the mcyt fandom all that much but i DID tune into a schlatt stream for the first time in a year or so and whafuckingHUH

**insultee** _| @godmenu_

i am just sitting here doing my little gay thing and i see the tl explode. what happened yall 

**wilsonwanted** _| @mintismine_

phil looked both so confused and like he understood whatever the fuck that was 

**schlatt updates** _| @justupdates_

anyone have a good explanation for hearing tubbo ask for apples on schlatts stream or am i hallucinating again

**|**

**jschlatt explained** _| @explainedjschlatt_

i cant tell you if youre hallucinating or not but i can for sure tell you that that stream sure was short

**broschlatt** _| @broschlatt_

really like how phil ended his stream almost after schlatt did. leaves a whole lot of room for interpretation /lh

**kimi** _| @ kimikimilove_

wait what dont we desrve to know whats going on???? thats not fair i dont think

**|**

**dude** _| @bro_

in regards to both phil's and schlatt's streams ending petty quick? nah lmao

**|**

**kimi** _| @kimikimilove_

explain. whaddya mean

**|**

**dude** _| @bro_

if its personal do you think they would want to share with upwards of 3k people? imagine shouting your personal details and opinions at people who could use it against you. plus they might owe us a bit of gratitude but beyond that i dont think we really "desrve" anything. we're viewers, not family

**|**

**View More Replies**

**DreamHangout** _| @dreamhangout_

**[This tweet has been deleted.]**

**|**

**dream explained** _| @explainingdream_

In case the image doesn't load, here's the image ID. 

_{Image ID:_ A screenshot of a Discord chat, with the channel named _"peak the fuck up or shut the fuck up"_ at the top. It's a small images with only a few messages showing. 

**tubbolive-** ill skin you i swear i will. when we catch you youre done for clay man

 **schlatt-** youll have to pose for me for like a week

 **dream-** PLEDE UORE DRIBING IM SCARED

 **tubbo-** suffer. (im typing for him on his phone dw)

 **dream-** OH THANK GOD OKAY

 **dream-** okay byut whats youre deal with stampy

 **schlatt-** he's our neighbor??? why else would i call him as your getaway vehicle

 **dream-** if you guys ever catcvh me i have so manyt questoins

 **tubbo-** we will catch you. no need to worry about that. 

_End Image ID.}_


End file.
